The present invention generally relates to truck assemblies, and more specifically relates to truck assemblies for skateboards or the like.
Skateboards have now been in use for many years both recreationally and in professional competitive events. So called xe2x80x9clongboardxe2x80x9d skateboards are a more recent addition to the growing number of skateboard styles. xe2x80x9cLongboardxe2x80x9d skateboards, having lengths of in excess of thirty six inches, are substantially longer than more common, traditional skateboards, and as can be appreciated, require different skills to master. In addition, conventional skateboard trucks, which were developed for boards of only about two feet in length, may be inadequate for use on longboards. Prior to development of the present invention, there has been no truck assembly which has adequately addressed such problems as xe2x80x9cwheel bindxe2x80x9d of which longboards are particularly susceptible. Wheel bind occurs when a rider attempts to turn the board by leaning on one side thereof, and the wheel axle is pivoted too far, causing the wheel axle to bind and not be smoothly restored.
Conventional skateboard trucks may include a rubber cushion intended to provide a restoring force to the truck when a user of the skateboard effects a turn by shifting his weight. Kimmell U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,256, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a skateboard truck which includes such a cushion. One problem with the Kimmell truck is the inclusion of a mounting or king pin which is rigidly coupled to, and forced to rotate with, the trunnion or axle housing. This places the pin under a substantial amount of stress which can reduce the useful life of the truck.
There continues to be a need for new skateboard truck assemblies, for example, which address turning problems such as are encountered with longboards and/or reduce stress on one or more components of the truck. It is noted, however, that the present invention offers substantial advantages when used with traditional skateboards as well.
New truck assemblies, for use with a skateboard for example, have been discovered. The present assemblies are straightforward in design and offer significant benefits over conventional truck designs, for example, in terms of increased turning response and/or reduced wear and stress on truck components, as well as other advantages.
In one broad aspect, the truck assemblies in accordance with the present invention comprise a housing having a longitudinal axis, an upper end and a bottom end. The upper end is adapted to be mounted, for example, removably fastened using conventional fasteners, to a skateboard or the like. An axle bracket, partially positioned in the housing and extending outwardly from the bottom end of the housing for rotation transverse to the longitudinal axis, is provided. The axle bracket generally includes a projecting upper end portion, as well as a bottom end portion adapted to receive a transversely extending axle and wheel assembly. A mounting pin subassembly operatively coupled to the housing may be, and preferably is, adapted for securing the housing to the axle bracket.
The skateboard truck further comprises a resilient member, for example, a resilient cushion, located at least partially in the housing and adapted to resist transverse rotation of the axle bracket during a turn being effected by a skateboard rider. The resilient member preferably functions to provide a restoring force after a turn is effected by a rider.
Importantly, the truck additionally comprises a wedge member having an aperture configured for receiving the projecting upper end portion of the axle bracket.
Advantageously, as will be explained in detail hereinafter, the wedge member is configured to be directly coupled to the projecting upper portion of the axle bracket, thus providing a substantial rigid engagement therebetween. Preferably, the wedge member aperture and the projecting upper end portion of the axle bracket have complementary, engaging configurations.
The wedge member is disposed at least partially in the resilient member. More specifically, the wedge member may include diametrical flanges adapted to engage complementary diametrical slots in the resilient member, and facilitate proper alignment between the resilient member and the axle bracket.
The mounting pin subassembly preferably includes a mounting pin, for example, an elongated mounting pin, extending substantially along the longitudinal axis of the housing, and a plate member through which the mounting pin passes. The plate member advantageously is adapted to be substantially stationary relative to the housing. In one embodiment, the plate member includes at least one notch, preferably two spaced apart notches, and the housing includes at least one inwardly extending rib, preferably two spaced-apart inwardly extending ribs, sized and adapted to be received in the notch or notches to maintain the plate member substantially stationary relative to the housing. The plate member preferably has a hole through which the mounting pin passes. The hole and at least a portion of the mounting pin, more preferably the portion of the mounting pin near the upper end of the mounting pin, have complementary engaging configurations to prevent the mounting pin from rotating relative to the plate member.
Preferably, the mounting pin is spaced apart from the inner wall of the wedge member. The mounting pin subassembly provides for alignment of the components. Unlike prior skateboard truck designs, the mounting pin in the present invention is not subjected to significant stresses, for example, resulting from the transverse rotation of the axle or axle bracket.
In one aspect of the invention, the truck assembly further comprises a rotational lock subassembly adapted to restrain the axle bracket from transverse rotation in excess of a predetermined angle of rotation, for example, an angle of about 21 degrees. Preferably, the rotational lock subassembly includes a notch in the axle bracket and a projecting portion of said housing adapted to be placed in the notch, wherein the projecting portion of the housing limits the rotational movement of the axle bracket to an angle defined by the notch.
Any and all features described herein and combinations of such features are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features of any such combination are not mutually inconsistent.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims, particularly when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like reference numerals.